Round and Round
by hellahaley
Summary: Amelia and Francis are Tired of their lives in New York so after a night of spontaneous thinking the to runaway to Paris and about up reopen Francis' family's cafe. Through the story Amelia battles with depression and grief while Francis is always there to pick her up. Warning: Alcoholism, depression, mention of death, nyotalia, and lemon. FrFemUs, mentions of UkFemUs and FrFemUk.


**SUMMARY:**** Amelia and Francis want to escape their life in New York so they run away to the city that he grew up in, Paris, where they reopen the Bonnefoy Cafe and Bakery. When they get there new stress arises and their relationship is tested. (Crappy summary I know.)**

**WARNINGS:**** Mention of death, alcoholism, and depression. Possible lemon. Fluff fluff and more fluff. Slight nyotalia ( only a few characters and even then you see both forms so chill out). Rated M for safety**

**I own Nothing! I got the idea from the song Round and Round by Imagine Dragons (look it up it is fantastic) and an Omegle RP that was never finished. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

_You don't have to hold your head up high..._

Francis watched the girl from across the New York bar, which was rowdy since it had been St. Patrick's day. Her messy curls were bouncing as she laughed and smiled with her friends. Although he knew better, she was trying not to watch the other man as he drank happily with his own group. How could he leave such a beautiful, obscure specimen? He thought to himself. He watched as she downed the brew, laughing, faking every minute of it.  
Usually he would have been staring at the other girl, who had the same serious stature, chasing after to her like a love sick hound. But times had changed for him. Now he was watching the American cover up her misery with strong liquor. It hurt him to see her like this, mainly because he was the only one that did.  
She pulled her act off well, tricking everybody, convincing them that she was okay. That she wasn't heartbroken from her failed engagement and broken in general from her grief. Francis knew that she was to strong to show her pain, to stubborn to let anybody see her other than exuberant and nothing short of a hero.  
Francis wouldn't have either until he had caught a glimpse of her walking out of her office building wiping her eyes, which had been red a puffy. He had caught her several times in this state of despair when he finally got the truth out of her. She wasn't OK. She was hurting. Two of the most important people had left her, one would never return and the other never could.  
Finally he walked over to her, " Bon jour Amelia." He said to her, catching her as stumbled when she turned to face him. Francis had always been there to catch her when she fell, just as she had for him.  
Hey!" She exclaimed, giggling in the mist of her drunk stupor. "Franky! "  
He smiled gently at his nickname "Mon ami, I think it would be best if I took you home non."  
"Like bloody hell you are frog!" He heard Alice bark at him.  
He shook his head, frowning "It's not like that," he said calmly,"I'm not letting her drink anymore or drive home like this."  
Alice began to say something back but she stopped herself, nodding. She walked off to find her brother who was beginning to get tipsy from the party. Francis put Amelia's arm around his shoulder so she wouldn't fall down as they made their way to his car. "Hey! Where we going... the party ..." she slurred.  
"Well we are moving it some where else mon ami." Francis said kindly. He buckled her up before getting in on the driver's side. He let her turn on the radio and sing along to the song, slurring the words giggling. The pulled in front of her place , helping her out the car and up to her loft.  
Using the spare key she gave him when she needed a dog sitter for Rocky, he unlocked the door. Amelia started walking on her own toward the fridge. "Wine mon ami?" She asked in failed attempt at a French accent. She grabbed a half drunken bottle from the fridge.  
"Amy." He said with full sternness "Non."  
"You can't tell me what to do." Amelia said cruelly, taking the cork out.

"Amelia." As though she was a child. He walked over to her, snatching the bottle from her before she could pour it in the two glasses she pulled out. He noticed they were the ones Alfred gave her when announced her engagement with Arthur.  
Her face lit up red "Give it back! That's not... that's mine!" She said angered, reaching for the bottle.  
Francis moved it away from her "This isn't going to help mon fleur." He said, keeping the alcohol from her grasp, "Please-"  
"It helps for the moment!" She interrupted. Francis noticed angry tears form in the corner of her eyes. "I'm the hero, so I should be able to be happy damn it! Just like Al! Remember how he was the fucking hero?" In the midst of her drunken rage she slung her hand back slamming her brother's engagement presents against the cabinet. The two watched in slow motion as the glasses shattered into shards of nothing.  
"Amy..." he said gently as she fell to her knees, painful sobs escaping her. He watched as she cried over them, clutching her brothers dented dog tags that hung around her neck.  
She cursed loudly, shuffling the shards. "Al... I'm so sorry..." she began to beg for his forgiveness as if he would rise up from the grave to reassure her that everything would be okay. "Please..."  
It was times like this that he had resented Arthur. She had told him that she wanted to postpone the wedding so they could find themselves and see if this was really what they should do. In his rash anger he broke the whole thing off, their own stubbornness kept them from getting back to each other. He had let her go, sending her into heartbreak.  
Two months later, she got a call from the military saying that her older brother had been caught in an explosion. The only things left of him besides his own burned body was his bomber jacket that he had left there and the dog tags that had survived the attack with minor damage. Francis watched as Amelia began to drink herself into despair. Some nights it was from Arthur, which usually consisted of angry rants then crying, but mostly it was because of Alfred.  
Alfred had raised her, always been there for her. In return she became a spitting image of her older brother. Now the only secure thing left was the liquor store across the street and Francis who was always there to clean her up, letting her yell at Arthur through him the cry on his shoulder.  
Francis held on to her as he leaned the two of them against the cabinets. The girl began to cry into his chest, clutching on to his waste as if her life depended on it, or as though it would bring her brother back. The Frenchman hummed softly, holding on the girl trying to calm her down.  
He watched her as her eyes grew heavy from the lullaby, waiting so he could tuck is friend in. Finally Amelia's eyes closed and breaths calmed as she fell into a quite sleep. Carefully, Francis picked her up and carried her to her bed, placing her under the covers. "Bonne nuit mon fleur," he said, kissing the top of her head.

As he turned to walk away he felt her gently grab his hand. "Franky..." she said softly. "Please don't leave me." Amelia looked up at him, her astonishing blue eyes were now pleading and stained red from booze and crying. She scooted back and lifted up the covers.  
Francis smiled kindly at her once again before getting under the covers to lay on his back. Amelia pulled herself against him, laying her head on his chest. "I'm sorry..." She mustered.

He smiled down at her, "You don't have to have to apologize mon fleur." Francis watched as her eyes began to grow heavy like they had in the kitchen. He rubbed her upper back soothingly. Waiting for her to fall asleep again.

"Franky? Why do you keep helping me?" She asked quietly.

He thought about it for a moment, wondering why he did himself. Some nights other's would have found unbearable, to much to handle. Her mix of emotions was to much for other people, and if it had been anybody else Francis would have probably looked the other way. But not with her. Amelia was different. Seeing her breakdown had always struck him in an odd way. She was so strong spirited and proud, like her brother. Seeing her cry was possibly one of the most heartbreaking things he had ever witnessed, and he wanted nothing other than to make her have her old wide eyed grin that she had when they were younger.

"Because, mon fleur." He started, "We all need somebody to reach for when we fall." Francis felt her squeeze his waste slightly, as if trying to pull her self even closer than she already was. Soon she began to relax, her arms hanging loosely around him as fell deeper into sleep.

Amelia's eyes peeled open as the early morning sun made it's way through her bedroom window. A sweet aroma made it's way to her bedroom, soothing her hangover. Then she remembered Francis had taken her home. She stood up, holding her head trying to make stop hurting, getting ready for her day although not bothering to put any make up on. Slowly she walked over to her kitchen where she found him standing over her stove making her favorite breakfast, blueberry crapes. She watched as he scooped up the last of them on to a plate and turn the stove off.

He turned to face her, smiling with mild surprise "Oh Amy," he said, "I didn't hear you get up."

She smiled sadly. "Yeah..It's kind of late." Amelia bit her lip as she stepped toward him. "Uh, thanks for last night, that was... yeah. Thanks."

Francis shook his head smiling gently, "Don't worry mon fleur." He said placing both hands on her shoulders. "I understand, no need to thank me or apologize oui?"

Amelia wrapped her arms his midsection and buried her head into his chest. "I know, but still. Thanks." she replied as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Thanks for not giving up on me, and knowing when to be there." Amelia continued looking back up him.

"Always mon fleur." Francis kissed her on the cheek, smiling as her cheeks turned a light pink. Playfully, she pushed his shoulder.

"Dweeb." she teased.

"Oui, that may be true, but you're blushing so what does that say about you?"

"I'm not blushing." She said smiling, even though she knew she was. Amelia looked at the time on her stove and gave and irritated groan. "Crap. I have go work."

Francis glanced at the clock and sighed, "Do you have time for breakfast?"

"I'll take some with me." Amelia said, standing up taller to kiss him on the forehead, and he would of course bend down slightly like they had a million times since they've been friends. She paused for a moment, not sure what she was doing. Amelia stood taller again this time kissing him gently on the lips.

Instead of breaking away the two deepened it. The kiss was gentle and sweet, She had ended up putting her arms around his neck and Francis had ended up pulling her close before they finally broke apart. "Francis...?" She asked.

"Amy?"

"Do you want to go see a movie or something when I get off of work?" It was all she could ask but it sounded like a pretty good plan to her.

Francis chuckled, before he kissed her on lips again. "Oui, mon fleur." Amelia grinned as the two let go. She grabbed her bag and opened the door. "I'll pick you up non?"

Her smile grew. "That would be great. See after work." She said, blushing as she shut the door and made her way to her job, where the rest of the day seemed to move slowly as she counted down to when Francis would pick her up.

**Alright alright alright , sorry for the crappy end o3o. Anyway thanks for reading, more chapters to come, and please review!**


End file.
